callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MTAR
The MTAR is featured as a bullpup assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and as a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The MTAR is used by David Mason and the ISI in "Fallen Angel" with a MMS. DeFalco uses one in "Karma" if the player catches up to him, trying to rescue Chloe Lynch. It can also be found on Mercs in the same level, sporting various attachments. Multiplayer The MTAR is the first assault rifle to be unlocked at level 4. It features medium damage per shot, taking at least three shots to kill up close even if all three are headshots. It can take up to five shots at longer ranges, although this is reduced to four shots if one is a headshot. It has moderate recoil and reasonably clear iron sights, which makes the MTAR a highly versatile weapon that lacks a need for any attachment. It is noteworthy that the MTAR boasts the fastest time to kill of all fully automatic assault rifles, although it is tied with the AN-94 when counting the first two rounds. As such, the MTAR is a good close to medium range weapon for players who wish to retain adequate performance at greater distances. Either the Fast Mag or Extended Mags attachments are both solid choices due to the MTAR's suitability to aggressive play and somewhat lengthy reload. Attaching the Laser Sight will grant superior hip fire performance in close quarter engagements, while the Quickdraw Handle will allow the user to quickly aim down the sights. As of the January 26, 2013 patch, the MTAR's three-hit-kill range has been increased to 16.5 meters. This increases the range to beyond even that of the MSMC, and with the same rate of fire, making the MTAR a worthy alternative to the MSMC for the niche that it occupies. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The MTAR can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It comes with a 30-round magazine with 240 rounds reserved and has good damage, retaining high headshot damage late into the rounds. Recoil goes in a diagonal to the left pattern so burst firing maybe one or two rounds at a time will make this controllable, but the bullets spread even while aiming down the sights, making it difficult to use past close range. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the MTAR becomes the Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer and will have a Reflex Sight, increased damage and reduced spread while aiming down the sights, making it more useful at longer ranges. Like many other 2025 weapons, it can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points. Doing so multiple times cycles different attachments, but in return, removes the previous attachment. Various attachments include the MMS, Target Finder, EOTech sight and the Grenade Launcher. Gallery MTAR BOII.png MTAR iron sights BOII.png|Iron sights MTAR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading MTAR Target Finder Third Person BOII.png|Third person view of the MTAR that is equipped with Target Finder. Videos MTAR Attachments Demonstration Call of Duty: Ghosts 32 rounds (SP) 38 rounds (MP) (57 w/ Extended Mags) 40 rounds (Extinction) |rof = 810 RPM (953 RPM w/ Rapid Fire) |fire = Fully-Automatic 3-Round Burst (MTAR-X2, SP only) |class = Submachine Gun |startammo = 38+76 (MP) 40+120 (Extinction) |maxammo = 32+224 (SP) (32+300 for the MTAR-X2) 38+228 (MP) 40+320 (Extinction)}} The MTAR reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts as the MTAR-X. It is classed as a submachine gun rather than an assault rifle. Campaign The MTAR-X is used infrequently by Federation soldiers throughout the campaign. * In the mission Ghost Stories, it appears as the MTAR-X2 during the outer space portion. This variant has a white skin similar to the ARX-160, more reserve ammunition than the regular MTAR-X, and fires in 3-round bursts instead of fully-automatic mode. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery MTAR-X Red Dot Sight Third Person CODG.png|MTAR-X in third person, with Red Dot Sight, held by a soldier. MTAR-X Silencer Red Dot Sight CoDG.jpg|The MTAR-X with Silencer and Red Dot Sight as it appears in Ghosts. MTAR-X Reload Animation CoDG.jpg|The MTAR-X's reload animation. MTAR-X Ironsights CoDG.png|The MTAR-X's iron sights in-game. MTAR Foregrip Render CODG.png|The MTAR-X with a foregrip. MTAR Foregrip Render 2 CODG.PNG|The MTAR-X in the Behind the Scenes trailer. MTAR-X ACOG Scope ODIN Space Station CODG.png MTAR X Holographic Sight CoDG.png|The MTAR X with Holographic Sight. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Zombies, Marlton refers to the MTAR as the "X95L", and identifies that it is chambered for 5.56mm ammunition and has a 380mm barrel. *The MTAR has an unusable flashlight attached to the right side of the barrel and a sling wrapped around it, a feature it shares with several other weapons in the game. *It reuses the TAR-21 reload animation albeit the player character taps the magazine into place. *If one Pack-a-Punches the MTAR until it receives the EOTech Sight, a glitch may occur whereby the optic does not have the Pack-a-Punch camouflage whereas the rest of the weapon does. Call of Duty: Ghosts *On the side of the MTAR-X, the designation "X95" can be seen. *In the behind the scenes close-up image of the MTAR-X, it is possible to see "5.45x39" written on the magazine. *In earlier builds of the game, the weapon was named "MICROTAR". pl:MTAR ru:MTAR Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns